User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Rescuing the Girls
(The heroes drive the car) Ardeth: I am sorry if I alarmed your son but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakes. Rick: We? What we? Ardeth Bay: If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis. Jonathan: I take it that's not a good thing. Rick: Oh, he'll wipe out the world. Jonathan: Ah, the old "wipe out the world ploy. Michelangelo: We will get to the museum as quickly as possible and rescue the girls and billy. Yumi: At least the others are in car. Ardeth: Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth. Rick: That's why they dug up Imhotep. He's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King. Ardeth Bay: That is their plan. (Tantor and the two cars arrive at the museum and stop) Sora: And now to rescue the girls and Billy! Rick: Alex, I've got a big job for you. Stay here and protect the car. Jonathan: I can do that. Alex: Protect the car? Come on, Dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid. Rick: I know. Alex: Dad! Rick: Ehh. Jonathan: If you see anyone come out screaming, it's just me. Rick: Maybe you should stay here and watch him. Jonathan: Yes, now you're talking. (When the rain stops, the men unpack the weapons) Rick: You want the shotgun? Ardeth Bay: No, I prefer the Thompson. (Rick grabs the Thompson and gives it to Ardeth Bay) (He spots a mark on his wrist) Ardeth Bay: If I were you to say to you, I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost-- Rick: Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How-- Ardeth Bay: Then it is true. (chuckles) You have the sacred mark. Rick: What, that? No, that got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo. Ardeth Bay: That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai. Rick: Sorry. You've got the wrong guy. Want to come, Turtles. Donatello: Of course. We need to save April and the girls from Maleicent and those goons. Raphael: Yeah, Real fascinating, Donnie. Rick: Ok. It's fine with me. (Inside) (All men chant) (Some men walk slowly and carry the roped lades and place them on the table) (Mr. Hafez prays in Arabic) Evelyn: Mr. Hafez. (He continues praying) Evelyn: They found him. April: Who? Billy: Who's him? Evelyn: The mummy. (Meanwhile) (The heroes walk) Sora: You guys hear that? (Meanwhile all men still chant and Mr. Hafez still pray) Mr. Hafez: (speaking Arabic) Rise up! Rise up! (Meanwhile) Leonardo: The voices are coming from there. We must be getting close. (The mummy, shrieking, rises as he appears) (The heroes scream) (The mummies appears as they rise) Timon: They're everywhere! (Meanwhile) (All men still chant) (The heroes enter) (Mr. Hafez still prays) (Imhotep's arm and whole body appears as the grave hatches) Billy: Who is he? Evelyn: Imhotep. April: So that's him. Imhotep: (speaking Arabic) What year is it? Mr. Hafez: (speaking Arabic) My Lord, it is the of the Scorpion. Imhotep: (speaking Arabic) Truly?! Mr. Hafez: (speaking Arabic) Yes! (Imhotep laughs sinisterly) (The door opens) (Evelyn turns, gasping) (Anck-su-namun and the villains appear walking) (She dreams the vision of an ancient Anck-su-namun still walking) (The vision disappears) Maleficent: Ah, Imhotep. We are glad that you're alive. Kaa: Yes-s-s. So nice to see you again. (Kaa chuckles and hisses) Mr. Hafez: Do not be frightened. Anck-su-namun: I am not afraid. (speaks Arabic) I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated. Imhotep: (speaks Arabic) Only in body. But soon, I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld and our love shall once again be whole. Michelangelo: So that's Imhotep. Sora: Yep. Rick: (sighs) You know, a couple of years ago, this would've seemed really strange to me. Leonardo: We must do something quick before they are doing something dreadful with the girls and Billy. (Lock-Nah uses a needle to unlock the chest) Mr. Hafez: Lord Imhotep will be much pleased. (Lock-Nah opens the chest) (Their faces turn from smile to frown and discover the trophy) Mr. Hafez: Where is it? Where is the bracelet? Lock-Nah: I think I know. (Outside) Alex: At the very top of the gold pyramid, there was a huge diamond. Jonathan: Huge? How huge? Alex: It was so big, it would reflect the sun and wink at distant travelers, beckoning them to their deaths. Jack: That was a very legend, young Alex. (Inside) Anck-su-namun: (speaks Arabic) I have a gift for you. (Imhotep turns) Imhotep: (speaks Arabic) Them! Anck-su-namun: (speaks Arabic) I knew it would please you to watch them die. (Anck-su-namun snaps her finger) April: We got to get out of here! It's time to lose these ropes! (The men stop them and carry them) Evelyn: Get--No! Get off! (They carry them to the fire) Evelyn: Oh, my God. Jessie: (gasps) Oh, my gosh. Imhotep: (speaks Arabic) The Underworld awaits you. Evelyn: You wait! I'll put you in your grave again! Mr. Hafez: Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first. (Imhotep shouts in Arabic) Anck-su-namun: Burn them! Evelyn: You bast--(screams) (Rick appears and jumps over the fire and onto the board) Evelyn: Rick! (Rick punches the man) (Ardeth Bay shoot the men and at some of them) (The heroes appear and fight the men) (Outside) Sid: It sound like the fighting. It sounded like they're in trouble. Alex: (gasps) Open it! Open it! Jonathan: I'm trying, I'm trying! (Inside) (Mr. Hafez runs, whimpering) (Mickey runs to Minnie while she runs to him as well) Minnie: Oh, Mickey! Mickey: Minnie! (Lock-Nah grabs the gun) Lock-Nah: Meela! (throws it to her) (Meela shoots at the heroes) (Rick cuts the ropes off the ladies and shoots the man, jumping) (Outside) Alex: Hurry up! Jonathan: Come on, come on, come on! (He breaks the key) Alex: You broke it, you broke it, you broke it! Jonanthan: Be quiet, Alex! If there's gonna be hystricss, they'll come from me! Yumi: Oh, will you shut up? (Inside) (Ardeth Bay shoots at the men) (Rick shoots the second man) (Imhotep turns to Rick) Imhotep: (speaks Arabic) You! Vypra: You three, again?! Sora, Donald and Goofy: Vypra?! (Vypra calls out the heartless) Vypra: Destroy Them! (Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the heartless) (Rick gives Evelyn the gun and they shoot the men together and run upstairs) Rick: Go, go, go, go! Leonardo: Let's get outta, quick! Mickey: Hurry! We have to go! Imhotep: (speaking Arabic) Collect you bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from you flesh! You master is here! (Shouts in Arabic) (He opens the jar) (The four mummified soldiers appear) Rick: Oh, no. Not these guys again. April: Who are these guys?! Sora: It's a long story! Now come on! Imhotep: (shouts in Arabic) Destroy them!! (All roar) Category:Blog posts